The Lost Bastille
The Lost Bastille is a location in Dark Souls II. Description The Lost Bastille is a large, aged prison containing dozens of imprisoned hollows exiled by the King of Drangleic. This area can be confusing to new players, although it becomes easier once the Pursuer has been defeated due to the new bonfire access. The Lost Bastille can be accessed from the Forest of Fallen Giants via the bird's nest found past the Pursuer's boss chamber or via the ship accessible in No-man's Wharf. Note that a gate prevents access to a portion of the Lost Bastille if the player arrives from the Forest of Fallen Giants. There are two ways to get to the other side of the gate without going through No-man's Wharf. The first being by obtaining the Antiquated Key and opening the door found left of the well with a cage containing three Undead Citizens. The second way is by falling off the wall through the hidden door in the room right past the set of two gates while wearing the Silvercat Ring and having around 1,100 HP. The Lost Bastille eventually leads to Sinners' Rise, terminating with the boss fight there. Adjacent locations *Belfry Luna *Forest of Fallen Giants *No-man's Wharf *Sinners' Rise Bonfires *'The Tower Apart': After arriving from the Forest of Fallen Giants, the bonfire will be in the room you are dropped in. *'McDuff's Workshop': From the first bonfire, leave the room and navigate the rubble to an adjacent battlement. Avoid a lone Jailer and pass through the tower housing Lucatiel of Mirrah. Exit from the other door and travel straight down the battlement, past several Stray Hounds and two Undead Jailers. Eventually, you will come upon a barrel at the top of a large staircase. Push the barrel and, if it hits the wall at the bottom and is set on fire, it will destroy the wall, revealing the bonfire. *'Servants' Quarters': After defeating the Ruin Sentinels, climb the stairs in a corner of the room. At the landing, there will be a corridor with very small cells, leading to a room with various furniture. The bonfire is at the far left from the entrance. *'Straid's Cell': After acquiring a Fragrant Branch of Yore, travel to the tower across from Sinners' Rise and ascend to the room with a large group of Undead Citizens. Unpetrify Straid of Olaphis to access the bonfire behind him. *'Exile Holding Cells': From the Servant's Quarters bonfire, exit the room with the door on the opposite side of the bonfire. After crossing the planks, turn right and after entering the tower, turn left. Travel to the end of the battlements and drop off of the roof. From the courtyard you landed in, enter the locked door by using the Antiquated Key (which may be found earlier in the level in the room with many enemies, closest to the Tower Apart bonfire). Cross the room and break the planks patching the hole in the wall. After entering the next courtyard, enter the doorway on the left and climb the ladder. At the top, head right until you come across a room that can be entered. Alternatively, it is the first bonfire encountered when entering the Lost Bastille from No-man's Wharf. Characters *Steady Hand McDuff *Lucatiel of Mirrah *Pilgrim Bellclaire *Felicia the Brave (SotfS) *Straid of Olaphis Enemies Respawning *Bell Keeper *Royal Swordsman *Stray Hound *Undead Citizen *Undead Jailer Non-respawning *Heide Knight (not present in SotFS) *The Pursuer (SotFS) Boss *Ruin Sentinels Notable items *Covetous Silver Serpent Ring (chest) *Large Titanite Shard (corpse) *Soul Vessel (chest) *Hush (chest) *Fragrant Branch of Yore (chest - SotFS) *Parrying Dagger (chest) *Bone Staff (chest) *Bastille Key (corpse - SotFS) *Target Shield (chest) *Twinblade (chest) *Craftsman's Hammer (chest) Trivia *The Lost Bastille is similar in function to the Northern Undead Asylum from Dark Souls. *This stage is named after the Bastille, a famous prison in France that was sieged by revolutionaries during the French Revolution. *If one listens closely near the Exile Holding Cells bonfire area, you will hear low moaning and whispers. *Upon entering the Exile Holding Cells bonfire area from No-man's Wharf, there is an undead in one of the first cells that is leaning on the cell door. It can be attacked through the door and blood will even come out, but it cannot be killed, nor does a health bar appear. *While at Heide's Tower of Flame, if one looks to the entrance to No-man's Wharf, they will be able to see part of the Lost Bastille. This section seems to be inaccessible, though. *The Lost Bastille might be a relic that was used before Drangleic was even founded. Given Straid of Olaphis is found in this place, this fact might allure to its use in Olaphis. Although he could have been move there later, his petrified position might say otherwise. It looks to be Straid is trying to open the very door he is standing in. pl:Zaginiona Twierdza Category:Dark Souls II: Locations